You Give Me Something
by Luella
Summary: House finds himself to be the father of a teenage girl he shares with his ex. This sudden discovery causes a strain on his budding relationship with Cameron while he attempts to juggle his emotions between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm trying something new here with my latest obsession. I know I normally write for Grey's or Bones but I think I'm taking a mini hiatus from Grey's until I find my muse and dabble a bit in House. This is AU and I've fudged the dates a bit to fit the story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"What do you want?" House sneered at an unsuspecting teenager. He ambled into his office and past the dumbstruck girl. She mouthed wordlessly as she whipped her head back and forth, her silky dark hair following as she looked around the somewhat empty hallway. 

"Well, out with it?" he prompted reaching into his pocket to take one of his trusty little pills.

"Dr. Cuddy, told me to wait here. She's off somewhere talking to my mom."

"Well find somewhere else to loiter; I'm trying to practice medicine here." He grumbled walking past her.

"You're not even wearing a white doctor jacket thingy." She countered resting her hands on her waist.

"'Thingy'? Wow nothing get' past your prepubescent mind." He walked over to his desk and took a seat he reached for his tennis ball and began to throw it into the air. Noticing the girl's presence inside his room her groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just boring out there and I've never been to this hospital so I don't know where to go to find my mom." She shrugged, fiddling with some of the papers on his desk. House grabbed a patient's file from her hands and gave her a pointed glare.

"Who's your mother? She should be questioned about her parenting skills if she allows you to wander the halls of a hospital aimlessly while she argues with Cuddy."

"None of your business. See she's taught me well enough not to divulge personal details to a complete stranger."

"But not enough so you know not to talk to a complete stranger." He stood growing increasingly annoyed and intrigued with the young girl's company. House couldn't wait to grab Cuddy and yell at her for letting patient's children roam freely about the hospital. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of the lukewarm liquid. House grimaced as she brought the cup to his mouth and ventured in, taking a quick sip. The girl took a seat and inspected her nails that were painted some ridiculous outlandish color like fire engine red.

"You can't sit here."

"Why not?"

"You see that name on the door." He pointed with his cane to the white letters stuck on the window. "That would be me, which means I dictate who's able to come and go. And I would like you to go." He walked back to his desk and dropped the cup before unceremoniously dropping himself into his chair.

"I could, but then who would you talk to. I pretty sure with your winning personality you have a ton of friends around here."

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said opening one of his files. She sighed as he went back to ignoring her and began to play with the tiny J on her velour hoodie. House sighed a few times, shifting back and forth in his seat. "So Cuddy just told you to wait outside my office?"

"Yeah sort of." She nodded, stuffing a piece of gum into her mouth. Her dark hair fell in long glossy locks, soft tendrils curled at the root of her hair indicating that she straighten it every morning. And her eyes were a strong but not as strong as his; a shade or two lighter with tiny flecks of green. She wasn't extremely tall, but at a good average height for her age and her eyes were outlined with dark kohl without the aggression that most girls her age would have used. Something about her reminded House of someone he knew, or hate, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm going to page Cuddy and her sweet ass up here to collect you." He said picking up his phone.

"No need House, I'm right here." Cuddy spoke up as she walked into the room. "Oh there you are Georgia, I told you to wait in the hallway." Georgia stood up and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"But it was fun messing with Dr. House." She smiled. "Where's my mom?"

"She's downstairs filling out some paperwork. Look can you wait outside again. For real this time?" Georgia sighed and offered the good doctor a wave.

"Nice meeting you." She said and ducked out of the room.

"What do _you_ want?" He grunted using the same response to Georgia on his boss.

"We need to talk."

"Look whatever it is, I didn't do it. Unless you're referring to the male stripper I ordered for Wilson then yes I did do it."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'll get back to that in a minute but this is something different. We just lost our attorney, because apparently she was unwillingly to lie to save your sorry ass anymore. Something about you being an arrogant conceded little prick."

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"So I hired Stacy." Cuddy turned to leave almost missing House's exasperated sigh.

"Why would you do that?"

"You're full of questions this morning." House stood and began to pace.

"Won't it be some sort of a conflict of interest?"

"No. So you better get use to it." She warned turning to leave. Georgia stuck her head into the office.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said.

"And why would that be."

"Because my mom's going to be working here." Cuddy called for the girl one more time as she waved at House leaving for good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have some money?" Georgia pleaded with her mother as the pair sat in her office.

"For what?" Stacy asked filing away some papers. She watched as her daughter fidgeted restlessly in the small space.

"I'm hungry." She replied dropping herself into an empty chair and running her hands through her hair. "This place is so boring."

"It's a hospital, what did you expect?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno, maybe some fatal cases being rushed into a room, with the a young cute doctor saving the day." She shrugged propping her Dansko clogs on top of her desk.

"If you wanted excitement then you should have gone to an ER."

"When's Mark getting done with his physio?" Georgia asked.

"In about an hour, so maybe you could find someone else to bother?" Stacy suggested winking at her young daughter.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go visit that angry diagnostician with the cane." She said as she stood up.

"What? Who?" Stacy asked in a panicky voice.

"Um, Dr. House. I bumped into him when you were talking to Dr. Cuddy. He's kind of cute for an old guy, in a grumpy Walter Matthau kind of way."

"Who are you calling old?" House asked as he entered the office propping himself up against the door frame. "Georgia peach its' nice to see you again. And Stacy, great to see you too." He smirked.

"Greg, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You show up unannounced to _my_ place of business get yourself employed and have the audacity to ask me what I'm doing here? You always had a strange sense of logic."

"You know Dr. House?" Georgia asked turning to her mom. Stacy stared back and forth between the two of them fumbling for an answer to both of their questions. House was a keen observer. He had that glassed over look in his eyes, the kind he usually got when he was working out the math for one of his anomalies. Surely he was taking in Georgia's similar cerulean eyes, and her quick wit. Sooner or later he'd figure it out.

"Yeah I do." She nodded tapping some files against the desk lightly. She cleared her throat and looked back at House as he stared back at her fixedly.

"You must be hungry; you've been cooped up in your mommy's office all day. Come on," he jerked his head in the direction of the door. "I'll take you to the cafeteria."

"Hospital food is gross." She admonished wrinkling her nose.

"Come on you'll like it. Oh I hope you don't mind Stace." House said as he held the door open for Georgia.

"House!" she called as the door closed behind them and they made their way to lunch.

"How do you two know each other?" Georgia asked as the door closed. She stuffed her hands into the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie while she waited for an answer. House shrugged in response and began to whistle a nondescript tune. The pair walked in silence until they reached the double doors of the cafeteria. Georgia slipped underneath his arm as he held it open and she grabbed two trays. She followed House as he fell in the long line of hungry doctors and family of patients.

Georgia lifted a bowl of strawberries and sniffed them as Greg ordered a Reuben sandwich.

"Oh you like those?" she asked as she snatched a pudding cup and placed it on her tray.

"Are you kidding? Greatest sandwich ever known to mankind. I don't know how I would be able to function if I didn't have one of these babies every once and a while."

"My mom hates them. One time Mark ordered one and she got all sullen and surly. 'Bad memories." She said."

"Harsh." He said.

"Who likes corned beef anyway? Like one in million." She nodded as House continued down the line. "Were you connected to the bad memories?" House handed the cashier some money as they reached the end of the line and started to make his way to a table. He put his tray down and took a seat.

"Probably." He answered with his mouth full of bits of Swiss and corned beef. "I'm part of many bad memories of a lot of people."

"Why? Do you not get along with co-workers?" Georgia asked as she scooped some chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"You could say that. How could you tell?" he asked sarcastically as he ripped open his bag of chips. Georgia smiled at him as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

* * *

The pungent smell of garlic overloaded Houses senses as he entered his apartment that night. He scowled as he took off his jacket and threw it into the closet jumbled with other various things he never bothered to use. Coming home every night to an apartment occupied by someone other than himself took some time getting use to. Now he had to remember little things that he enjoyed during his bachelor days that were now considered rude and inconsiderate. The constant battle nowadays was the toilet seat; he preferred it up Cameron on the other hand had a different opinion. He smiled to himself as remembered how she berated him that morning. She stood in the bathroom in a singlet and flimsy panties, the cheeky kind. She scolded him with that exasperated look on her face. The sunlight poured into the room highlight golden strands of her hair turning it into a bright halo. She looked so pure and innocent, her innocence which caused the both of them to be late (him later than usual) to work. Cameron emerged from the bedroom wearing one of his threadbare shirts and holding her kitten Thom. 

"Hey you're back." She smiled standing on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. She walked over to the kitchen and began to stir the bubbling contents that threatened to spill onto the stove. Lifting the wooden spoon from the pot she wrapped her lips around it tasting the thick liquid. Her eyes fluttered shut indicating her alleged success.

"You always put to much garlic in it." House said loudly as he walked over to the bathroom. Cameron rolled her eyes as she heard the distinct sound of him relieving himself.

"I do not, and could you please close the door."

"Why? It's just the two of us." He said. Cameron opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of rapping knuckles against their door. "I guess not." He pressed a chaste kiss to her gapping mouth as he passed by and opened the door. There Stacy stood, arms crossed and foot tapping nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

The tiny pang of the rubber ball bouncing off the floor shook House from his reverie. He sighed as he bent to pick it up before it rolled under his desk before it took its new residence as most things did when they rolled under his desk. His long fingers gripped the ball tightly as he tried to digest the new information that had been presented to him last night by his ex-girlfriend Stacy. After their break up, after all those years he had a daughter he didn't know about. Some one who shared his DNA. Gregory House had done it; he procreated. There were some bets he had to collect on from all those naysayers who adamantly believed that he could never find a woman to carry his child. Even when he was with Stacy, he figured she would be the one and that they would create the perfect child, with his dry sense of humor, her charm and silky dark hair, and his stunning blue eyes. And they had done it, no doubt she looked like Stacy, but there was a glimmer of House in her. Stacy had confronted him asked him if he had told her during lunch. He told her he hadn't. No point in introducing himself to a girl he had nothing to do with and wouldn't in the future. The girl had Stacy and Mark, a surrogate father acting in his place. Besides he wasn't fit to be anyone's father, he cared only about himself. Only recently had he been able to finally let down his barrier and let Cameron in. After many protests of their age difference, and his incapability to think of others and be happy he gave in. She was bright and bubbly. They balanced each other out. When they went to restaurants he behaved rudely, she would apologize and tip profusely. She picked up his dry cleaning (when he did it, once in a blue moon) and she made sure he brought his bike to the shop to have it listened to. Things were going surprisingly well, until last night. When Stacy showed up at their front door, it startled Cameron. She went to bed early that night, completely forgetting the garlicky sauce, leaving it to develop a dark crust on the stove. The pasta went hard and stiff left to sit in the colander in the sink. When he finally slipped into bed that night Cameron was still awake. She turned her body towards him and placed a small hand on his stiff shoulder. She asked him what Stacy wanted and he muttered nothing and turned away from her completely. That morning when he woke up she was gone along with the mess she had left.

"Hey," Georgia said softly as he fingers drummed against the doors frame. House looked up as she stood in the doorway. Her dark hair was wet and twisted over her shoulder. Little droplets of water fell down her t-shirt leaving a wet trail.

"Hey." He said. Georgia hesitantly entered his office; she looked around at the clutter surrounding the space. Her jean sat low on her hips showing off a smooth expanse of skin that she could afford to cover up he thought. House scoffed to himself, he wasn't her father so he wasn't gonna bother to point it out. At least they weren't those tight painted on ones that the say girls her age wore. They were lose and kind of shapeless like boy jeans, more for fashion then grabbing attention from boys.

"Your wet." He said while he scrutinized her with his eyes.

"Yeah I went swimming. Mark took me." She nodded.

"Didn't know physio was going that well. What's next, a hike up Mt. Kilimanjaro?"

"My mom dropped us off at the college pool but it was a 'Georgia and Mark' activity."

House frowned slightly unsure of what emotion that was currently running through him. "You do that a lot with him?"

She nodded. "He's not my father but he sort of feels this obligation towards me. Since he and my mom don't have any children he sees me like his. But…" she paused and looked at her hands. "It's kind of like when you borrow a toy from your best friend when you're a kid. You keep it for like a week and you love it but you don't really appreciate it the way you should and try not to get to use to it. Because it's not yours and you don't want to miss it too much when it's gone. That's what its like with Mark." House looked down at his desk and sighed while reaching for his cane. He stood on his feet and looked over at her.

"That's the pits." He said and limped past her into the hall.

* * *

When he came home that night he found Cameron sitting on the couch in a big sweatshirt. Her cheeks were flush from the wine she had been drinking, and her legs were bare, resting temptingly on the coffee table. She turned as he came through the door and blinked rapidly offering him a tentative hello. 

"Hi." He nodded hello as he walked over to the closet to throw his coat in. "There's some pizza in the kitchen. I didn't feel like cooking." Again he nodded and took a seat next to her on the couch. He draped his arm behind her head as he snagged a piece of pizza crust with his free hand. Cameron swallowed hard and reached for her glass, she took a swig and let it rest in her mouth for a bit, as he munched noisily on her pizza crust. They hadn't talked to each other all day, other than professionally. Usually she joined him and Wilson for lunch; instead he dined alone while Wilson took a consult. She then beat him home and had dinner without him. Things felt strained and hopeless as they sat on the couch ignoring the growing problem before them. They had fights before, but never over something like this. Stacy was Stacy. The love of his life, the one woman who had managed to tame him for five years and dump after his infarction. Now she was back and showing up at their door requesting private chats with him. Cameron didn't expect him to tell her what they talked about, he never shared details of his conversation with her about anyone unless they were amusing or of consequence. But this bothered her. This was big, bigger than they had ever tackled.

"Greg," she began.

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off, in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to do." He said as he stalked into Stacy's office. "She comes into my office unannounced and shares the menial moments of her life. Then she never leaves, she just sits there waiting for me to initiate some kind of conversation. And those eyes, their so…" he trailed off sighing heavily. Stacy smiled at him folding her hands on her lap. They had been there for a week and things between him and Cameron weren't improving. It was her, Georgia, it had to be her. He couldn't think without her invading all of his thoughts. Her voice rang clear in his ears hours after they finished talking. His need to be around her and steer clear from her was conflicting. The burden of keeping this secret from Georgia and Cameron was beginning to weigh on his conscience, the one that he thought he had managed to suppress. 

"Greg, I'm not asking you for anything." She said simply. "I want to thank you actually for not telling her the truth. She knows about you, not you, but her father. I think she's starting to suspect something." House sighed and reached into his pocket for his pills. He unscrewed the cap and swallowed one dry.

"Still haven't kicked that habit."

"I'm in pain." He said rolling his eyes.

"I need to know what you're going to do. If I tell her, where do we go from there?" Stacy asked as she stood from her desk. "You're dating Cameron, what's this going to do to her?"

"I'll worry about Cameron, thank you very much." Stacy took her seat again and picked up a pen, focusing on the work before her.

"When you figure out what you want to do, you'll know where I'll be."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey here's another chapter and thank you for those who reviewed. It's really encouraging. Please keep them coming!

"I hate you!" Georgia screamed into her cell phone. She threw the offending piece and dropped to the parking lot floor in a distraught heap. Soft sobs racked her body as he sat in the empty lot pathetic and miserable. Her eyes resisted opening as her mascara began to clump locking her eye lashes like a disgusting thick glue. She wiped at them futilely and continued crying as she replayed the conversation in her head. Georgia's head whipped up as she heard the sounds of uneven footsteps approaching fast. She wiped her running nose one last time trying to lessen the appearance of her crying fit.

"What's wrong with your face?" House asked as he nudged her with the end of his cane.

"Nothing." Georgia muttered as she sniffed. House rolled his eyes and fished a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She blew her nose loudly while mopping up the gunk from it.

"You can keep it." He nodded and began to walk away.

"I hate guys." She shouted as she collected her cell phone. Georgia ran a hand through her long dark hair and readjusted the strap of her tote.

"You're two young to know that." He sighed and looked around the parking lot. Completely empty, so there was no one he could drop her off with to address her obvious _girl_ problem. "Boyfriend troubles?"

"Yeah, some guy back home. My mom doesn't know about him." House's eye narrowed as an overwhelming feeling of rage surged through his body at the teenage jerk-off who made this girl cry.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" he asked. Georgia looked at him and her eyes softened, the tiny flecks of green began to dance as she shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Would you?"

"God no." he answered he turned to his bike and grabbed his helmet and threw it to her. Georgia caught it falling backwards a little at its unexpected weight. "But I do know someone who's in touch with their feelings and likes to talks about it a least once a day. It involves a ride on my bike though. Maybe you should clear it with your mom." Georgia tugged the helmet onto her head and walked towards him.

"Didn't clear having a boyfriend with her."

* * *

Cameron applied a final coat of lips gloss as she checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Things during the past week had been strained between her and House. They woke up at different hours (same as usual) and returned home at different hours. If she didn't know any better she would say that House was trying to avoid her, despite his reassurance that he wasn't. So now she was waiting for him in a tight black dress, her fuck-me pumps, and a nice dinner on the table to settle their problems. Cameron emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen; no sign of House. She sighed and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Finally the familiar jangle of keys turning the lock resonated through the room and Cameron stood up smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. 

"Hey you're back…." She trailed off as she saw a young girl standing behind him. Her cheeks were damp and her eyeliner was running. She sniffed and clutched the oversized leather jacket closer to her as House closed the door behind her.

"Hi." Cameron said tentatively looking between house and the girl. As usual House wasn't throwing her a bone and gave her a nod limping into the kitchen.

"Hey. This looks good." His long fingers sampled the salmon laid on the table that Cameron had intended for their romantic dinner.

"House!" she shouted in her scolding tone as he stuffed his face in the kitchen.

"Right, sorry. Cameron this is Georgia, Georgia this is Cameron. Georgia has boy problems and I told her you would talk to her about. I'll be in the bedroom." He said grabbing the plate and limping in the direction of their room. Georgia dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief as she removed House's jacket.

"Here let me." Cameron said, she crossed the room and collected the jacket from Georgia and hung it up in the closet.

"Thanks." She muttered. The two stood in silence for a while as Cameron tried to gauge the situation. House never picked up crying teenage girls and brought them back to their apartment for a pep talk. So she had to be someone of importance.

"I'm sorry…how did House?"

"My mom works at the hospital. She knows House, and he saw me in the parking lot by myself crying. And I guess he didn't want to leave me there alone so he brought me here. Listen this is ridiculous, I'm obviously interrupting something so I'll just call my mom-"

"No. It's fine. Do you wanna talk about it?" Georgia's eyes brightened a little and she nodded slowly. Cameron smiled and jerked her head in the direction of the couch. "Let's sit."

* * *

The sharp rapping of knuckle against the door interrupted Cameron and Georgia's laughter. Cameron's face contorted into a look of confusion as she stood and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry," she said as she walked. "We don't normally get this many visitors." 

"That's okay." Georgia said as she turned her back to the couch. Cameron opened the door to find a livid Stacy waiting on the other end. She swallowed hard as she came face to face with House's former flame. Her dark hair was straight and flat, while her otherwise colorful lips were devoid of any make-up. She looked beautiful and angry in the doorway of their apartment staring Cameron down.

"Stacy." She said as she stepped into the room.

"Georgia, get your stuff." Stacy said in a calm even voice.

"Mom, oh my gosh. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. I called your phone twenty times. I looked for you all over that hospital."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was distracted." She said as she fished her phone out of her back. "Oh shoot, it's been on silent all this time."

"Well that won't be happening again will it. Get in the car."

"House get in here!" Cameron called.

"Wait let me say goodbye to House first."

"No." Stacy grabbed her daughter's arm jerking her in the direction of the door.

"But he-"

"Let's go."

"Stacy what a surprise." House exclaimed as he came out of his bedroom.

"You had no right." She scowled as she walked Georgia towards the door.

"Why not?" he challenged. Stacy opened her mouth to respond but the words died on her tongue. He was right. He had every right. "Go to the car Georgia, and that's not a suggestion." Georgia blinked back tears as stood at the door. She looked at Cameron and House and then left quickly scurrying into the hall.

"So what were you planning on doing? Telling her about your little family connection?" House looked at his feet and sighed heavily contemplating his answer.

"No."

"Then leave her alone." She turned and walked out of the door. House grunted and lifted his cane striking it against a nearby wall. He looked over at Cameron who was staring at the open door. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the hell was that about?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Instead of answering her he steered himself in the direction of the bathroom. _Let's deal with one problem at a time_, he thought as she began to relieve himself.

"Ugh." Cameron shouted and stocked into the bedroom. House winced and washed his hands. He walked into the bedroom to find Cameron removing her earrings and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. His eyes roamed her angry figure all the way to the luscious curve of her cute ass. How did he not notice that when he first came home; maybe it was the teary teenage girl gripping his back as he raced home? She shivered as they came to a red light and he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her small body. Georgia sniffed and offered him a thank you as she clutched it tighter around her. His main concern was getting her home where she could has out her problems to someone who could most likely help her. It was strange how all of these emotions started to affect him as he dealt with this girl that he barely knew. He felt drawn to her but wanted to keep his distance. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. With her long legs, small waist and long dark hair she was a knock out. Despite being fourteen she was obviously developing into a young woman. He felt a pang of anger towards anyone who looked at her with that look of interest in their eye. Yet, he couldn't figure out if he wanted to be apart of her life. The fatherly instinct was definitely rearing its head, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that. He hadn't even told Cameron about her. House blew out some air and braced himself as she approached Cameron. He grabbed her tiny wrist and brought her flush against him.

"Let go House I'm not in the mood."

"She's my daughter." He said, searching her eyes. She gasped as he kneaded the pliant flesh of her bum, stretching and caressing it. "I didn't want to tell you until I told her." He dropped a wet kiss to her neck and sucked gently at the skin that lay there. Impulsively her hands went to his hair threading them through it, trying to increase his pressure. He pulled back and pressed his mouth against hers, hard and needy. A soft groan escaped her lips as he pulled away pulling her impossibly close to him. Cameron blinked a few times trying to collect her thoughts. She never doubted his kissing abilities, they were so thorough and passionate even the smallest peck could distract her from her thoughts. But not tonight, House had just dropped a huge bombshell that would affect both of their lives forever.

"You have a daughter with Stacy?" He nodded as Cameron started to pull away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hands from her body. "Because I didn't want to you know before her. I at least owe her that. I haven't been in her life for fourteen years and instead of telling her about it I go all chatty Kathy and tell everyone with two ears." He paused and took a breath. "Besides I don't know what I'm going to do." Cameron turned away from him.

"This is big." She whispered.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

Georgia waved to one of the girls in her ballet class as she left the studio. Back at home Georgia had been enrolled in a prestigious dancing program but had to leave after Mark's accident. They moved to Princeton, New Jersey so Mark could begin his physio. Her Mom managed to get a job as the hospital's lawyer, which meant she would be spending long hours at the office. Usually during the summer Stacy worked less and spent more time with her, arranging road trips and little outings. Just the two of them, but with the daunting task of defending a hospital with a gaggle of doctors proved too much for her. She came home exhausted and cranky warning any and everyone to stay out of her way. Especially after she'd finish sparring with a certain doctor whose name was synonymous with lawsuits. Stacy wasn't normally like that. She usually was bright and cheerful, but with the pressure of her new job and Mark's handicap she found herself crumbling and neglecting Georgia. 

Making new friends was never one of Georgia's strong points, particularly in the summer. There were never any kids her age around, they were usually in summer school or summer camps. So when Stacy suggested she take up a class provided by some undergrad students at the college Georgia reluctantly agreed. It gave her something to do during the day and she was managing to make new friends. The only problem was that Stacy was always late to pick her up. Georgia was use to it by now and to pass the time as she waited she started to bring a book and her iPod. She sighed as she slipped the buds into her ears and sunk down against the wall of the studio. Pulling on a sweatshirt Georgia idly browsed her music settling on some Bob Marley. The smooth beats of steel drums and Bob's melodic voice filled her ears and she began to sway to "Is This Love". Georgia sat there for a bit and closed her eyes drifting of into her own world as she listened to the music. Then the prodding poke of a stick jabbed her leg, breaking her from her calm. She yanked the buds from her ears and looked up to find House peering at her.

"Grab your stuff." He said and turned, limping out of the studio. Georgia quickly scrambled to collect her bag and Pointe shoes following after him.

"Did my mom send you?" she asked catching up to him.

"No." he answered simply.

"She was pretty mad about last time. Maybe I should call her." She said as she began to open her phone.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." He admonished.

"Why not? Why doesn't she want us spending time together? Are you a pedophile or something?"

"If I was why would you be following me to my car with no reluctance?"

"Maybe I'm a masochist." She muttered under her breath. He pushed open the doors of the building and they were met with the muggy summer air that could only be used to describe July.

"Are we taking the bike?"

"That's what I don't like about teenagers they ask to many questions." House fished his keys out of his pocket and walked over to his shiny corvette.

"You drive a corvette?" Georgia asked excitedly as she stood still staring at the car.

"Yeah, but only when I want to impress the girls." He answered with a wag of his eyebrows. Georgia grasped the door handle and opened it ducking into the car. "So, you in the mood for Indian?" She shrugged and buckled herself into her seat as he pulled away from the parking lot.

He took her to a small Indian place right outside of his neighborhood. Georgia chatted without abandonment as they looked at the menus. She told him how she was without a doubt the best in her ballet class and about her new friend she made, Bambi. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about new age parents and their ridiculous names. To which she replied that Bambi's father was a washed up French rocker, whose wife worked in the Engineering department at Princeton. He was trying his hand at middle class suburbia. Georgia talked admiringly of Bambi's nose ring and House quickly told her she wouldn't be getting one. His outburst interrupted the comfortable flow of conversation between the two of them. Up until that point they had been sparing amiably as she recanted the moments of her day.

"You're not my father." She said quietly. Her eyes narrowed as his head hung in what resembled remorse.

"Sorry." He said quickly. He reached for his glass of water and took a sip.

"Are you sorry you're not my father or sorry you snapped at me?" Georgia asked. House looked away as she waited for his answer tapping his fingers against the table. "You are, aren't you?" House sighed and looked at her expectant face.

"I can't be who you want me to be. I'm an old grumpy irresponsible addict who can't care for another person."

"What about Allison? You love her don't you?"

"That's different. We've barely been dating."

"But I'm your daughter, you don't owe her anything." She said as tears began to wet her cheeks.

"I don't really owe you anything either." He murmured. Georgia's sharp intake of air alarmed him, but he didn't show it. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Georgia stood. She reached for her bag and left the restaurant abruptly. He didn't follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's another chapter enjoy!

"Ouch." House exclaimed as he clutched the back of head, reeling from the jab of pain Cameron had inflicted as she past by him smacking his head. "What was that for?" he asked as he continued to watch TV as she bustled about the apartment tidying things. After their disastrous dinner House had invited Georgia over to spend the weekend. It was his way for apologizing and offering to be a part of her life, if she wanted. She accepted after checking with Stacy and now Cameron was fixing up their extra room into a guestroom, fitting the bed with new sheets she insisted on buying and laying out fresh towels.

"That was for all your hard work and help. This is your daughter coming over to spend time with you."

"Hey I gave you my credit card to swipe till your hearts content. I did my part." Cameron sighed and joined him on the couch. He put his arm around her and drew her close to him, while he cradled the remote in his hand. House pressed a kiss to her forehead as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered as he looked her in the eyes.

"Your welcome." Cameron smiled and pressed her mouth against his, initiating a simple kiss. Her hand slid from his well developed pecs to the nape of his neck as she slipped her pink tongue into his mouth. He groaned as she began to kiss him stroking her tongue with his as he pulled her into his lap. She straddled his hips, careful not to hit his thigh, and lined her kisses along the rough stubble of his jaw. House moaned and gripped her thighs as she ground herself against him in excitement. She pulled back ceasing her wet pecks and lifted her heavy lidded eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't. Georgia should be here any minute."

"Can't you just do me before she comes?" Cameron rolled her eyes and extracted herself from his lap. He watched as she walked away, her green sweatpants stretching wonderfully over her firm bum as she moved. A knock on the door sounded as he turned the channel. He looked in the direction of the bedroom where Cameron had gone and she came out standing in the doorway.

"Get it." She instructed.

"You get it."

"House." She said giving him a pointed stare. He groaned and stood limping over to the door without his cane.

"Hi." Georgia smiled brightly as she handed him a plate of cookies. She walked past him with her oversized bag of clothes around her arm. House stuck his head into the hall to see if Stacy had waked her up. "She just dropped me off, she and Mark had a dinner date. I think they're going to do it while I'm gone." She hinted as she looked around the apartment.

"Thank you for that visual and these." He punctuated by lifting the plate.

"No problem it was the least I could do." She said. Cameron came out of the guest room and smiled as she spotted Georgia.

"Hey Georgia, I'm Allison." She said extending her hand.  
Georgia nodded and shook it back. "I remember. You two are dating." She stated flatly. Cameron's smile fell, she dropped her hand cleared her throat.

"Aww, you're not going to play the role of a sullen teenager who doesn't like Daddy's girlfriend are you?" he teased as he handed Cameron the plate. "Cause you liked her before you knew I was your dad."

"I'm not." She shrugged and tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Good." He said and grabbed his cane that was propped against the back of the couch and limped into the bedroom. "Let me get my shoes we'll go to lunch."

They took Cameron's car, but house insisted on driving, to a bar in the general vicinity of the neighborhood. When they got out of the car Cameron smacked his arm, eliciting a groan from him.

"You can't take a fourteen-year-old to a bar." She exclaimed.

"Sure you can. It's in the middle of the afternoon." He looked over at Georgia who was eyeing the place suspiciously. She was wearing a light floral camisole that flowed at the waist, revealing a large expanse of bare midriff with tight jeans that were tattered at the hems. She stood tall in her black wedges, her eyes outlined in dark kohl, apple cheeks dusted with a bit of pink blush, and her lips shiny from a quick coat of Chap Stick. "No one should be there." He said reassuringly more for himself than for Georgia after getting a good look at her revealing outfit. From now on he would check her wardrobe before she left the house.

"Yeah except for the faithful alcoholics who justify an afternoon drink by that old adage of happy hour taking place somewhere in the world." Georgia said rolling her eyes.

"You get to buy your own meal." He said as he walked into the bar. They were seated at a table and handed laminated menus to pick their lunch from. Cameron ordered a Cobb salad, garnering an eye roll from House while Georgia ordered a tuna melt. Both girls picked at their meals leaving large portions behind as House whole heartily finished his Reuben.

"Do you want some of my salad?" Cameron asked shifting her plate in the direction of Georgia. She eyed the bowl debating whether or not she should except the token of friendship and picked up her fork spearing some lettuce and egg.

"It's good." She nodded. "Wanna try my sandwich?" she asked. Cameron smiled and took a small bite of the tuna melt.

"I like your top." Georgia announced as House draped an arm on the back of Cameron's chair. He rolled his eyes again at the typical exchanges girls make when marking each other with their approval.

"Thanks. I bought it on clearance at Forever 21." Cameron said.

"Oh I love that place. But only for tops to wear for dances." Georgia said.

"We should go some time."

"Yeah then you can have a sleepover and braid each others hair while celebrating the mundane moments of your day like scoring the most killer shade of lipstick." House interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Georgia hit his hard abdomen.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to share your lunch with." He scowled as he rubbed his stomach.

"I've got Wilson." He replied in a defensive tone.

"Who's Wilson?"

"That's his only friend. The one person in the world who's willing to spend time with him without the aspect of personal gain." Cameron replied.

"What about you?"

"I'm climbing my way up the ladder." She teased, nudging him in the side.

"Yeah and it's a long climb up Mt. Gregory."

"Ignoring the gross innuendo," Georgia said shuddering, "You're name's Gregory?" House nodded.

"I like it." She said. "Greg, G like Georgia."

"Phew, we don't have to go over the alphabet with this one we can skip right to addition." The waitress came and packed up their lunch sending them on their way. Cameron curled her fingers around his leather covered bicep as they walked through the parking lot. He gave her a small smile as they walked behind Georgia, who swung her doggie bag carelessly. She turned back smiling happily as they approached Cameron's car.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you getting along?" Georgia asked as she walked into the living room. She stared at her reflection in the compact mirror she held in her hand. House shrugged as he continued to flip through channel after channel.

"Crummy huh?" she asked again as she bent over the couch, her long hair brushing his shoulders. This was their second weekend together. The first had gone surprisingly well and didn't have the awkward follow up after seeing each other the next day. All through the week Georgia would drop by his office and chat if he wasn't to busy. He introduced her to Chase and Foreman after having enough of their inquisitive stares only to endure comments of disbelieve that he could father such a "hot daughter". Comments made by Chase which were rectified after he made him do a couple rectal exams. Then during lunch with Wilson on Thursday she had asked if she could spend the weekend with him again. His brow furred as he asked her why. All they had done was stay in and watch TV, barring the trips to the grocery store she had made with him and Cameron. Georgia shrugged her shoulders and said she wanted to spend time with him. He relented after a painful nudge from Wilson under the table and told her to meet him after work on Friday. She showed up with a much larger duffel bag and the original oversized tote she used last weekend. He asked her if she had plans on moving in slowly and seeing if he would notice, she laughed and grasped his free arm tucking her small fingers into his hold as they walked to his car. Now she and Cameron were going out to a movie, leaving him alone on a Saturday night. He was kind of grateful he wasn't going, a small part of him was afraid of getting to close and preferred Cameron testing those murky waters. So she could tell Cameron if she wanted him to be a committed to the task of raising her.

"I'm getting along just fine, by myself." He nodded looking over at her head that rested a few inches away from him. She stood and nodded walking over to the piano bench. Her fingers skimmed a few ivory keys as she hummed to herself.

"Shh," he admonished. "I'm watching something."

"You're watching 'The L Word' on mute." She scoffed.

"I can't concentrate with your inept displays of vocal talents." Georgia gasped and joined him on the couch.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent singer. Okay mediocre." She said.

"No, Houses' don't do mediocrity, only when it pertains to menial tasks like milking goats or collecting thistles."

Georgia giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. House stiffened at the unexpected display of affection. She liked doing that he noticed. Every once in awhile if they were walking down the hall she would link arms with him or hug him goodbye. She never asked to, even if he was limping and relying heavily on his cane that same Thursday she just held on a little looser. Even though the truth of his paternity was only a week and some change Georgia was adapting quickly to the idea of him as a father. Cameron was coping to. He knew she was crushed to find that he had a daughter with his former flame but she was dealing the best she could. And it seemed like Georgia was coming around to her, the fact that they were spending time alone tonight for the first time was a testament to that fact.

Cameron emerged from the bedroom in a short jersey dress and denim jacket. Her bangs that were beginning to grow out were pinned away from her face while the rest of her dark curls fell in unruly waves on her shoulders. Her legs were bare her feet encased in a pair of wooden wedges that knocked heavily against the floor as she walked. A soft pink sheen graced her lips while the rest of her face was devoid of any make-up. House swallowed thickly as his eyes grazed over her from head to toe. Georgia raised her head from its resting place, investigating what had captured his attention.

"You never dress like that when we go out." He accused turning to get a better glance.

"It's 'Girls Night Out'." She explained as she went through her purse.

"Yeah, we're gonna find Allison a hotter younger man." Georgia teased as she pressed a kiss against his stubbly chin. She stood quickly and walked over to Cameron. "I love that dress." She said.

"Thanks, you can borrow it sometime if you'd like. We're probably around the same size."

"That's sad." House murmured from the couch.

"And with that we're leaving." Cameron said. She bent over the back of the couch and kissed him on the mouth.

"Don't wait up." She winked as she turned and followed Georgia out of the apartment. House raised his hand to his cheek; the warmth still there from where Georgia kissed him.

* * *

"She's everywhere." House said while he gripped a pink rubber ball. Wilson looked over House's shoulder in a paranoid manner and turned his attention back to him. 

"Who Cuddy?" he asked.

"What…no! I'm talking about Georgia. I don't know what to do with that girl."

"How about spend time with her?" Wilson said. House rolled his eye at the obvious suggestion. Their second weekend had been just as successful as the last. After he had dropped her off at Stacy's house she kissed and hugged him goodbye, while he shamelessly attempted to scrounge up some emotion and affection.

"I've been doing that it's just…the summer's barely begun. She doesn't go to camp or anything, just that ballet class so she's always around. Which gives her more opportunities to spend with me."

"I will never understand why women give their arm and leg to spend time with you." Wilson shook his head and continued to work on some paperwork he had on his desk. "How's Cameron dealing with it?" House gave him a noncommittally shrug as shifted in his seat. If Cameron was uncomfortable with all the time Georgia had been spending with them she didn't say anything. They on the other hand hadn't spent much time together themselves. And their sex life was suffering because of it.

"I haven't got laid in three weeks." House replied.

"Good to know." A knock on his door interrupted their conversation and Wilson rose to answer it. "Georgia hello." House sat up quickly at the mention of her name and swiveled around in his chair.

"Hi Dr. Wilson, is Greg in there?" House waved his hands in the air motioning for Wilson to say no, but instead he opened the door and stepped back letting her come in. She smiled as she spotted him and walked over to him.

"Hey. I feel like you've been avoiding me?" she said smiling hesitantly.

"And yet here you are in my best friend's office." Georgia looked at her foot guiltily and kicked at the carpet. House sighed and stood up. "What's up?" he asked.

"Um nothing I just wanted to see you." She offered lamely.

"Liar, you wanted to ask me for something. Money perhaps? If so Wilson's your best bet."

"House can I see you outside?" Wilson asked jerking his head in the direction of their adjoining balconies. He limped past Georgia and onto the balcony where Wilson waited for him.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked. "She likes you, God knows why and you're pushing her away."

"Ugh, she's kind of needy and that is not the green light for you to go and chase her."

"House, be a man start treating her like your daughter. You know I've never even heard you refer to her as your daughter."

"She calls me 'Greg'."

"Georgia not 'she'." Wilson corrected. Hose sighed and glanced back at the office. He turned and made his way back to the office he opened the door alarming Georgia in the process as her head snapped up from searching her bag. She closed it quickly eliciting a suspicious look from House.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Um sure. I was actually going to ask you if I could spend a couple of days with you and Cameron. Mark and my mom are going to some convention for high school counselors and I need some where to stay."

"Sure swing by my office at four and we'll go home."

"Okay." She nodded and clutched her bag close to her and slipped out of the office.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron put her hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of the bedroom she shared with house. It was hard to describe their living arrangements. She spent most of her time at his place; she kept a toothbrush and some simple toiletries there. Some of her work clothes were hanging beside his sport jackets and blazers. But it wasn't her place. She still had her apartment that she checked in to every once and a while, to collect her mail and water her long forgotten plants. Cameron remembered when he had offered her a key to his apartment. He was watching Sponge Bob Squarepants on the couch when she came in. He turned his head in her direction as she exited his bedroom. As usual she was complaining about the state of disarray his closet was and he ignored her complaints. Instead he patted his lap indicating that she should come on sit on top of him. Cameron complied because she found it hard to refuse him; those cerulean eyes tainted her decisions every time they gazed on her. She shifted precariously on his lap as his warm hands gripped her waist. House pulled her back against his chest as he pressed soft kisses along her neck. Cameron smiled as she laced their fingers together enjoying the rare display of affection he was treating her too. She turned her head so that his next kiss caught her lips, pressing her tongue into his mouth with very little urgency. He responded as their kissed grew wet gripping her wiggling hips tighter as they continued to make out like a pair of randy teenagers. She remembered gasping as something cold slipped down the front of her blouse, tracing a path down her stomach.

"What…?" she reached into her blouse and extracted the object House had dropped.

"Oh that's where that extra key went." He said thoughtfully. Cameron shook her head and laughing and looped her arms around his neck hugging him lightly. She smiled at the memory as she finished making the bed.

She walked into the living room to find House going through Georgia's purse. Cameron's smile quickly faltered as she lunged toward him grabbing the girl's bag.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, successfully taking the bag from him.

"I'm knitting a sweater. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Greg." She said in a warning tone as she held the bag behind her.

"Allison." He answered in the same tone and walked into the kitchen.

"She will hate you forever if she thinks you don't trust her. Besides she's fourteen what can she possibly be hiding from you?"

"Oh I dunno, this." He said as he held up a dime bag of weed that he had pocketed in his palm.

"Oh my god." Cameron exclaimed as she snatched the offending bag from his fingers.

"I can explain." Georgia said from the kitchen door. Cameron and House's attention was drawn to the young girl as she stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her chest as she wrung them nervously.

"Okay," House looked at his watch and then back at her, "You have thirty seconds, go!"

"Alright. Well, I've always wanted to try it, especially after Bambi told me how she got high last weekend form her bother's stash. And you were being so mean to me in Wilson's office, I was so sure you weren't going to let me stay with you for a few days over the week. Then I saw the bag on Wilson's desk on a white plate and I grabbed it, that's when you came back in and startled me. Please don't tell my mom, she'll kill me." House nodded thoughtfully and opened the small bag and inhaled the heady aroma.

"Did you grab some rolling paper?" he asked. Georgia nodded slowly confusion evident on her distraught features. "Great. Get that and meet me in the living room." He limped past a stunned Cameron and equally stunned Georgia into his living room.

"Greg!" Cameron shouted as she followed him, she didn't even notice when Georgia snatched her purse from her hands retrieving the rolling paper. She marched into the living room as he took his seat on the couch. Georgia kneeled at the other end of the coffee table and handed him the paper. He took a sheet and dumped the contents of the bag onto the sheet and proceeded to roll it. He licked his thumb and smeared his salvia across the centimeter of the sheet that hadn't been rolled to keep it from falling apart. His efforts had produced a plump joint; he held it up and inspected it grinning lightly.

"My motto is start big." He wiggled his fingers at Georgia motioning for a lighter, she handed him a bright red Bic lighter. He lit the end of the joint and inhaled deeply a smug expression leaving his face as he exhaled a steady plume of smoke.

"What you want to do is inhale and then exhale." He said as he handed her the lit joint.

"Greg!" Cameron exclaimed as she watched Georgia sputter up smoke as she took a hit. The smoke hit the back of her throat strong as tears weld in her blue eyes.

"First time is never really pleasant. Come on Cam, I rolled enough for all three of us. You better get in on this quick before Mary Jane's high over here" he said gesturing to Georgia "kicks in and she wants to smoke the whole thing." He took another hit and closed his eyes while he exhaled. "Stop being so indignant and take a hit. God knows' it wouldn't be your first." Cameron sighed as she looked over at Georgia; her eyes had begun to gloss over as she got that pleasantly stoned look in her eyes. The strong herbal aroma of weed was beginning to coax Cameron out of her comfort zone. Georgia had readily taken the joint from House's fingers and fearlessly held it to her lips and inhaled. Why was it that a fourteen year old had more balls than her?

"Screw it." She said as she walked over to the couch and dropped herself next to House. She took the joint and inhaled, her hand flew to her mouth as she coughed lightly, even as a teen she was never really use to the over powering drug. House threw an arm around her shaking shoulders and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"That's my girl." He grinned as she passed it over to Georgia.

* * *

Cameron woke up, struggling against the weed induced haze from last night. She brought a hand to her eyes as she wiped the sleep from them and extracted her body from the warm cocoon House had created with his body. His lips were parted softly as a quiet hum escaped them; she loved the way he looked when he was sleeping. Completely innocent, not at all like the kind of man who would smoke weed with his teenage daughter for her first time. She pressed her mouth against his stealing a soft kiss and rose from the bed. After showering and brushing her teeth Cameron slipped into simple white v neck t-shirt and black cigarette jeans. Her sandals thwacked against the floor as she walked into Georgia's bedroom. She found her sleeping in her bed with the covers tucked around her body and the ac on full blast. Cameron bent down next to her and gently nudged the sleeping girls shoulder. 

"Hey. Georgia," she whispered as she roused her from sleep. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes focused on Cameron kneeling besides her bed. "Get dressed, let me take you for coffee."

Georgia showered, got dressed, and followed Cameron into her car as she drove the two. They arrived at Starbucks where Cameron proceeded to order a caramel macchiato and Georgia a Chai latte.

"How is it?" Cameron asked, as she watched Georgia blow into her paper cup. She grunted her approval which eerily reminded Cameron of House as she continued to take small sips. Georgia pushed her hair behind her ears and drew her legs up to her chest and lay back in her chair. The pair was sitting outside at the tables the café had set up outside. The bright glare from the sun was almost blinding causing Cameron to slip her aviators onto her eyes. Georgia opted to keep her "Risky Business" style shades on top of her head while she peered into the street. They sat in silence sipping the drinks and looking every where but at each other.

"Last night…" Cameron began as she finally settled her gaze on Georgia.

"I know. I'm sorry." Georgia said. She hung her head in shame as she played with an opened packet of sugar that had gone unused.

"The thing is, Greg isn't really use to being a father. He's always broken the mold for everything traditional. And he didn't have a good relationship with his own father. So I think he's trying to compensate and be the cool dad. But the problem with that is that it'll do you more harm than good. I mean if your mother found out about that, she would forbid Greg from seeing you." Georgia nodded and put her cup down. "And you shouldn't have stolen that from Wilson. They're for his terminal patients."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have. But when he found that stuff in my purse and he wanted to smoke it with me, it felt like a father and daughter activity. It made me feel close to him. And I want to be close with him." She averted her eyes from Cameron's gaze.

"I know the feeling." She said softly as she reached across the table and held Georgia's hand in hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron laughed happily, as Wilson continued to tell his joke. She ran her fingers through the sleek strands of her hair. Even though she spent an hour and a half meticulously running the straightening iron over each piece twice, effectively frying her hair, she still felt like it was starting to frizz. She looked over at House's animated face as he chuckled at his "bestest buddy's" joke. One of his hands gripped his glass of scotch he had been nursing the whole night. Surprisingly, he only had one glass and was drinking from it with quick small sips. They were out at a fancy restaurant having dinner with Wilson, their cover. So that way if anyone from the hospital happened to stumble upon them it wouldn't seem suspicious with Wilson as their buffer. However it would be difficult to explain House's hand spread over Cameron's knee as he rubbed soft circles around it and the close proximity of their bodies while Wilson sat across from them. In the first stages of their relationship House was constantly filled with thoughts of paranoia and employed the help of Wilson to ward off any questions about his relationship with the young immunologist. Sure Chase and Foreman knew, but that was as far as he wanted it to be stretched. Also some how, in that annoying all knowing way of hers', Cuddy had and inkling too.

"That tiramisu was delicious." Cameron said as she dropped her fork. She turned her head to House and smiled sweetly as he eyed her wearily.

"Thank Jimmy, it's on him tonight."

"It's always on me _and_ no one ever puts out."

"Hey you don't have a dependent teenager living under your roof; sucking you dry with all of her demands like buying something shiny to wear to the movies with a friend. And I have a feeling Cameron will be putting out. "

"I bought her that top." Cameron exclaimed indignantly completely ignoring the comment of her putting out as his hand snaked around her waist drawing her close to his side.

"That wasn't my point." The check came and Wilson, as predicated picked it up. House grabbed Cameron's hand as they exited the restaurant with Wilson at their heels. Both men handed the valet their ticket stubs and waited for them to retrieve their cars. Cameron placed her hands on his chest a pressed a soft kiss on his lips. She could taste the distinct flavor of Scotch and the after dinner mints he had stuffed in his pockets and urged her to stuff in her small clutch. His large hands circled around her waist as he dipped his head to get at those shiny lips. Taking advantage of her four inch heels his tongue passed through her parted lips as their kiss grew sloppy. He ignored the curious stares of bystanders who were wondering how an old dirty bastard like himself ended up with a hot young piece of ass like Cameron. Quite frankly he didn't seem to care that much. Sure it had been a problem in the beginning but through time he seemed to have gotten over it. House pulled back from the kiss and grinned as his hands began to slip dangerously low. Cameron chuckled and quickly caught them returning them to their much safer original post. She drew small circles on his broad chest as they continued to stare at each other, the alcohol in their systems making them happily tipsy. It was nice to go out like this, albeit they had Wilson for a chaperone, but ever since Georgia had come into their lives they were forced to become parents. This left less time for them to engage in normal couple stuff even though they would never really be a normal couple.

Wilson cleared his throat as their heavy petting seemed to be progressing into something 'R' rated. The scotch he had drunk obviously loosened him up, seeing as he was always so uncomfortable about pda.

"No Wilson you can't get in on this." House admonished in a mocking tone. Cameron giggled at his comment and slapped his chest lightly as he swung her in his arms loosely. Wilson turned an undeniable shade of red and quickly grabbed his keys from the waiting valet.

"Umm, see you tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Wilson, next ones on me." He said as Wilson sped off. Cameron removed herself from his body as she spotted her car pulling up. "Aww." He said at the sudden loss of warm. He watched as she walked over to the other valet openly staring at her tight bum as she took the key from him. Cameron was wearing a tight and short dark blue number with super thin spaghetti straps. Georgia was out at a movie with her friend from her ballet class and would be sleeping over so that left him some alone time with Cameron.

"Come on." She said dangling the keys in her hands as she tossed them to him. House caught them and limped over to the driver's side and ducked cramming his lengthy form into the car. He put the keys in the ignition and waited until Cameron had buckled herself in then took off. They drove for a bit while Cameron's hand danced dangerously on his thigh giving it a squeeze every once in a while. House caught it before it veered off into hazardous territory and placed it on her lap. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you be a good girl and let Daddy drive?" He grimaced at the realization of his words. "God, I don't think that's ever going to be the same for me." Cameron laughed as he they pulled into a secluded parking lot near his neighborhood.

"What…" she trailed off as she noticed that mischievous look in his eye. "Were almost at your apartment why not just do it there?" she asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into his lap.

"Because, this is more exciting." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Cameron's drunken giggles resonated through the car as she covered his mouth on hers.

* * *

Pete gathered Georgia in his embrace as they sat in the semi crowded movie theater. Pieces of popcorn were thrown aimlessly and a light chatter filtered the space. Georgia shifted nervously and looked to her left and caught her friend Bambi making out frantically with her date. She looked back at Pete who had been watching them himself. His brown hair dangled in his eyes as he winked at her suggestively, what she once thought was alluring and sexy was now slightly sleazy. 

"Bambi!" Georgia said, she turned and tapped her hard on her shoulder.

"Hey Georgia, a little busy here." She replied into the mouth of the boy who was currently sucking her face off.

"I have to use the bathroom." Bambi sighed and released him and stood up. She grabbed Georgia's hand and led the way. When the girls finally reached the bathroom Bambi peered into the mirror and adjusted the collar of her shirt to get a better look at her fresh hickey.

"What's up kid?"

"I don't want to make out with Pete." Georgia said as she paced the bathroom.

"Why not he's super cute." She asked as she continued to check her appearance.

"I just don't okay!" She grabbed Bambi's arm to get her attention. "I want to go home." She said softly. Georgia cringed slightly waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Okay." She laughed as she pulled her into a hug. "That's fine. We'll do the sleepover thing some other time minus the boys. Are you gonna call your mom?"

"No, she's away for a couple of days. I'll call my Greg." She laughed as she took her phone from her purse.

"Okay I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

* * *

"Well that was…" House trailed off, closing his fly. 

"So worth doing in an abandon lot." Cameron smiled as she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him in for another kiss. She let go and tugged her dress back in place. "Alright let's-" she said as she was interrupted by the ring of her phone. Cameron reached into her clutch and took it out, letting a few after dinner mints fall onto the floor of the car.

"Hey!" House protested as he pointed at the lone sweets between her toes. She rolled her eyes and bent to pick them up as she said 'hello' into the phone.

"Georgia, what's up? Yeah I know he doesn't really answer it much, even when I call. Oh okay. Where are you? Are you alright? No it's not a problem just stay there we're coming right now." She hung up and looked over at House who was peeling back the wrapper of his mint.

"Tricky little bastards." He muttered. Cameron grabbed it from him and tore the wrapper easily.

"Georgia wants us to pick her up from the movies."

"I thought she was sleeping over at her friend's house?"

"She was but they met up with these guys at the movie." House frowned immediately, completely forgetting the mint.

"Georgia said she was just going with that Bimbo girl."

"Bambi and we need to go to the theater. She says she feels uncomfortable with the boys being there. So step on it." House groaned and put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the lot and to the movie theater. When they pulled into the parking lot they found Georgia in tears pushing Pete off of her futilely. House leaped from the car as fast as his leg would allow and yelled.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her." He limped toward them as Pete released Georgia from his grasp.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just trying to give her a hug goodbye." Georgia ran from his hold and over to Cameron where she wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck.

"When she says no she means it. She doesn't need a punk ass pre pubescent jerk off like yourself feeling her up against her will." He turned and limped back to the car, his knuckles white from gripping his cane. Cameron had her arm around her as she led her back to the car.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was waiting with Bambi for you guys and she went back into the theater to get her purse and Pete came out here and he was trying to kiss me even though I said no. I'm sorry you guys I know I interrupted your evening." She sobbed.

"No it's fine. If you ever feel that way again just call me or Greg and we'll come get you. Right Greg?" House looked between the two and looked away sighing heavily.

He opened the back car door and jerked his head towards the inside. "Get in." he said. Georgia wiped a few wayward tears and climbed in quietly. They drove in silence the whole ride back. When they got inside the apartment, House changed into his pajamas while Cameron helped Georgia get settled into bed then joined House. She slipped into a short cream nightgown and pulled back the comforter as she slid into bed with him. She snuggled into his side and placed her hand on his broad chest.

"She's thinks you hate her." Cameron said after a few minutes of silence. "You wouldn't even look at her after you yelled at that boy." House rolled over and turned off the light indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.


End file.
